kingdom_of_astorothfandomcom-20200213-history
Information about the King
Avain Blackcrown was born to a family of farmers and mages. These particular family members raised you Avain for five years until his entire village was sacked by bandits. With most of the people dead and his house burnt to a crisp young Avain was left to his own devices as his family was wiped out in the attack. However upon the morning after the attack he was taken in by a matriarch dragon named Marlanth ruler of the red mountain. Having felt pity for young Avain this dragoness took him in as a son. He was brought back to the red mountain on the night of the same day he was found. His siblings resented him for being an Elf and not being a dragon like them but over the years Avain adapted and eventually was accepted into the family by the age of seventeen. From there he was indoctrinated into a sect of warriors/knights for a colony of dragons that held up in the northern mountains. Avain and his comrades he fought beside raided villages, torched them all to the ground and soon made a name for himself that would make the average man tremble in his boots by merely hearing the mention of it. His service was richly rewarded by the elders of his colony. He was given an amulet and had engravings implemented onto his skin to allow him to shift into a dragon and be like his brethren. With this he quickly became known as a “Beast wearing the skin of an elf”. Through his days as a fighter for these dragons he quickly rose through the ranks and became an elder himself at the age of twenty seven. Participating in the council of Naucht for nearly two decades, he served his people with unwavering loyalty for many years. But like most tales nothing stayed perfect for long. The head of the council became corrupted and greed filled. This led him to make decisions that bettered himself and not the people. Avain being raised to do what is right and what helps the masses rather than himself, he took action and challenged the head of the council. The head of the council was named Lord Tinnvokk; the arrogant leader took the challenge with more swelled up pride than any other dragon could produce. This however would be his foil. The two met in a large plateau on the top of a smaller mountain. Avain faced Lord Tinnvokk as an elf to prove his strength and dominance over the mad dragon. With his opponent jeering at him all the while Avain took up his two weapons, a spear and a longsword. The battle eventually commenced the two clashing fiercely and fighting with all the wit and might they possessed. Avain fought in such a way that it looked like he was losing to the larger dragon for the longest time waiting for his confidence and arrogance to build up and eventually give way to a grave mistake. And just as predicted Tinnvokk became sloppy with his attacks and as such this was his downfall. Avain climbed onto the tail of the great dragon and began his ascension to the head of the opposing fighter. Tinnvokk thrashed and squirmed around trying to throw the much smaller elf off of him but to no avail. Avain got to the head of the mighty dragon and plunged his spear into the skull of the brute. Tinnvokk fell and was defeated by an elf, the rest of the council bowed their heads to Avain as the superior warrior. With this new power gained he used it to form the great nation of Astoroth paving the way for all of his future accomplishments to come.'' __FORCETOC__